Affinity
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Lucario is meditating when he notices Justice on the rooftops of Smash Manor as well, and the two reflect on their experience in Smash Manor so far. "Are you alright? Your aura seems...tense." "I'm not sure if I really want to talk about it." "I won't tell anyone. Promise."


Affinity

**Author note: I don't own Super Smash bros. or Godchild/Count Cain, nor do I own Lucario and Justice. **

**Like the oneshot/drabble 'Celestial Maelstrom,' this also popped into my head, except I was listening to not just 'Princess of China,' by Coldplay ft. Rihanna, but also 'Sanctuary,' which is from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own the songs. And also similar to 'Celestial Maelstrom,' I was also looking at awesome jewelry when this idea got into my head.**

**I guess you could say this is somewhat connected to 'Celestial Maelstrom,' maybe a prequel to it, but this can also be seen as a separate oneshot/drabble.**

**Lots of constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy.**

The aura pokemon stood on the rooftops, his ruby-red eyes closed in thought and meditation. Many events had occurred today and the day before, and he needed to think over them.

It had all started the day before when Master Hand had announced that he was inviting some people from another world to stay over at Smash Mansion for an entire year. He said it was to simply socialize and show others what it was like to be a Smasher, but it was probably in hopes that some would sign up and try to audition to be a Smasher. The day after that, the guests had arrived. Cain Hargreaves, a 17-year-old earl. Riffael Raffit, the manservant of the earl. Maryweather Hargreaves, Cain's 10-year-old half sister. Jizabel Disraeli, 26-year-old half brother of Cain. Dominic Credahor, a psychic medium. Oscar Gabriel, self-proclaimed fiancé to Maryweather. Cassian, servant of Jizabel. Moon, one of the members of DELILAH, which was some sort of organization led by Cain's father, Alexis. White Owl, a virtuoso violinist who also belonged to DELILAH. Mikalia, self-proclaimed lover of Cain (that, Lucario highly doubted). Cassandra Gladstone, another member of DELILAH as well as causing a massacre back where he came from.

Lucario paused at the thought of Cassandra for a moment. He felt bad for the newcomer; it didn't help that word spread quickly about the massacre part from Smasher to Smasher, especially. The aura Pokémon was glad, however, that Zelda was sticking up for the 35-year-old.

And finally...Justice, another member of DELILAH. The aura Pokémon remembered her walking into the Great Hall, wearing a black blindfold over her eyes. He remembered her mentioning that she had this ability...what was it called, again? Blind sight? He remembered her walking into the hall with a mysterious sort of aura about her, with hints of nervousness and fear.

Two footsteps echoed across the timber roofing, and Lucario sensed a presence, definitely one of the newcomers. He opened his ruby eyes and turned to see who it was.

"Lucario." It was Justice, without a doubt. She had her blindfold removed, revealing her amber-gold eyes. Her dark auburn hair was down as usual, and she still wore the dress of plum-coloured silk and black satin. She took a few steps towards him, crossing her arms briefly. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked quietly. "Everyone else is asleep..."

_"I myself was about to ask you the same question." _The aura Pokémon responded, the two of them fully facing each other now. _"I needed some time to think over things...of what has occurred earlier."_

"It must be odd, right? That Master Hand would suddenly invite us newcomers to this world. I never knew such a place existed."

_"I honestly never knew that such a place like this existed when I joined the tournament a year ago. I remember the feeling of nervousness when I first walked into the mansion..." _Lucario paused for a moment. _"Everyone's really nice. Sure, there can be difficulty getting used to one another depending on their background, but they get over it eventually. I don't think Cassandra has to worry too much. Are you alright? Your aura seems...tense."_

"I should have known you would notice...you can sense living beings' auras, after all." Justice sighed. "I'm not sure if I really want to talk about it."

_"I won't tell anyone. Promise." _Lucario's words sounded sincere enough. Justice knew he was very honest about things such as this, when she had seen Gladstone and Lucario having a small conversation privately in the hallway. The aura Pokémon had been reassuring the Head Priest that things were going to be okay, and that everyone else would get over his background and accept him. She hoped he was right...

Justice took a deep breath before starting. "Because of my blind sight, the people in the village where I lived branded me as some witch and tried to kill me...my husband left me due to this, and...My son...he was killed during the chaos. I somehow survived. Today was the day he died."

Lucario didn't say anything for a moment. _"Does...everyone from your world suffer from something? They all had pretty tense auras...even Maryweather did..." _Lucario remembered sensing the ten-year-old's aura. Despite the smiles on her face, she was definitely hiding something.

"It must have been have been really obvious to you to sense it that quickly." Justice responded. Her eyes looked away from Lucario briefly before she made eye contact with him again. "I doubt you've had anyone close to you, but...I can tell you losing someone that close to you is painful."

_"You're not the only one who's lost someone close. Sure, I've never experienced that sort of grief, but..." _Lucario paused for a moment. _"Ness and Lucas lost their parents. Snake has lost loved ones and comrades in battle. Samus...her parents were murdered in front of her eyes when she was just three years old. Fox lost his father. I'm sure Mewtwo...he's had the same pain as you. I'm not sure about him entirely, but he might have lost someone close to him before, too...I believe Riffael Raffit has also lost his family in a fire that his brother started. He told me about it."_

Justice was the one who was speechless now. She didn't realize that the Smashers had went through difficult times, too... "I guess...I guess you're right." She finally spoke after trying to figure out what to say. "Do you think everything's going to be alright with us newcomers here?"

_"As I have mentioned before, there can be difficulty getting along with first due to one's background...but we all get along eventually. You don't have to worry."_

It was only then that the two noticed the golden sun was starting to rise into the sky. The two shared an affinity of peaceful silence between them. Things might be rough at first, but everything would eventually run smoothly...they were sure of that.


End file.
